


Keeping Watch

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Marooned on an alien world...





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/gifts).



Cassiopeia could barely keep her eyes open. She looked over at Starbuck to see he was in almost the same shape.

"I think we should wake the other two," she said, and hated herself a little for it.

"We can make it another hour," Starbuck answered. "Apollo's only barely over that injury."

She smiled, softly, because there was nothing like Apollo's poor health to make Starbuck shape up into the man Cassie knew he was on the inside.

"Alright. We can do this." She stretched a little and gave another scan of the desolate landscape. Rescue would come, in time.


End file.
